El Tigre (Shrek 2)
by May 16 writer
Summary: The sequel to my first remade.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a kingdom far far away, the king and queen were blessed with a beautiful baby girl and through out the land everyone was happy. Until the sun went down and they saw that their daughter had been cursed by a frightful enchantment. By day she was human but by night she would turn into a hybrid like creature. Devastated, the king and queen sought the help of a fairy godmother who had forced them to lock the young princess away in a tower. There she would await the kiss of the handsome Prince Django. He crossed blistering winds, scorching desserts, and climbed to the highest room of the tallest tower to break the dreaded curse with his kiss. He entered the princess's sleeping chamber and pulled back the curtains only to find...

"Ugh!"

El Oso waiting in bed for him instead of Frida.

"What man?" He said.

"Princess Frida?" Django asked terrified of the answer.

"No!"

"Oh thank heavens." He said relieved. "So where is she?"

"She's on her honeymoon."

"Honeymoon? With who?"

I'll give you a minute to guess... All done? It's Manny. He and Frida were spending their honeymoon in a small house they rented in the woods. They had a wonderful time together. They went to the beach which was fun until a female sea monster made eyes at Manny so Frida threw her to the sharks. Sometime after that Manny used all the money he has saved to buy a wedding ring for Frida which was engraved "I love you." They caught birds and mice for supper or for amusement. And at night they would go for a swim in the lake which usually ended with them killing the fish with their gas.

Soon it was over and they had to go back home.

"It's so good to be home." Manny said carrying Frida bridal style to the house. "Just you and me and-"

Inside they found Zebra Donkey singing show tunes.

"Zebra Donkey?"

"Hi guys. So how was the honeymoon?"

"Fine but what are you doing here?"

"I was just taking care of the place."

"Oh you mean like sorting the mail and watering the plants."

"Yeah and feeding the fish."

"I don't have fish."

"You do now. I bought them while you were gone."

"Zebra Donkey shouldn't you be getting back to dragon?" Frida asked.

"Yeah but she's been a little busy and she kicked me out." He sighed. "So I thought I could hang with you guys."

"Zebra Donkey, Frida and I are married now." Manny said. "Which means we need time together."

"Okay."

"Alone."

"Alright."

"Meaning you leave."

"Oh...Okay."

He hung his head down and left. Frida gave her husband a look of concern.

"He'll be fine." Manny reassured her. "Now where were we?"

Frida giggled as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Uh guys?" Zebra Donkey said.

"Zebra!"

"I know! I know! Alone! But what do I tell these guys?"

Outside was a group of trumpeters. One of which was playing his too much so the leader had to hit him.

"Enough Reggie." He pulled out a scroll and read it. "Dearest Frida. You are invited to attend a royal ball in honor of your marriage. Where the king will bestow his Royal blessing to you and your... Prince Django. Love the king and queen of far far away. A.K.A Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad?" Frida said.

"Prince Django?" Manny said.

"Royal ball!" Zebra Donket cried.

"We're not going!" Manny said.

"What?" Zebra Donkey and Frida gasped.

"I mean, don't you think they might be a little shocked to see you like this? I mean you're no longer human you can't expect them to be thrilled about that."

"They'll be a little surprised but they're my parents, Manny. They love me."

"We're talking about the people who locked you in a dragon guarded castle surrounded by lava."

"Manny they were forced to do that. When the kingdom found out what I was there was an angry mob and a rebellion demanding that I be killed. My parents didn't have much of a choice, it was either kill me or send me away. What they did was out of love and don't worry they'll love you too."

"Somehow I don't think I'll be welcome at the country club."

"Will you stop it? They're not like that."

"Then how do you explain Sargent pompus and the fancy pants club band?"

"You could at least give them a chance."

"A chance to do what? Sharpen their pitchforks?"

"They just want to give you their blessing."

"Trust me it's a bad idea." He said. "We're not going and that's final."

But Frida was just as stubborn and determined as he was. So in the end they packed up their bags, loaded it into the carriage, and left for the kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long trip that lasted for many days and Zebra Donkey was rather bored with it.

Day 1

"Are we there yet?" He asked.

"No." Manny answered.

Day 2

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet." Frida said.

Day 3

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Frida said.

Day 4

"Are we there yet?"

"No." Manny said.

Day 5

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes." Manny said.

"Really?"

"No!"

Day 6

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Frida said.

Day 7

"Are we there yet?"

"No! We are not!" Manny said.

Day 8

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" Manny and Frida both shouted.

"The kingdom of Far Far Away, Zebra Donkey. That's where we're going! Far! Far!...Away."

"I'm just so bored."

"Well find away to entertain yourself."

Zebra Donkey started to pop his lip much to Manny's annoyance.

"For five minutes." He said. "Could you not be yourself? For five minutes!"

He made one last pop.

"Ahhhhh! Are we there yet?!" Manny shouted.

"Yes." Frida said relieved.

As they entered the kingdom people started to gather around at the castle. They were all excited to see Princess Frida. But no one was more excited than King Emiliano and Queen Carmela, they had missed their daughter so much and couldn't wait to see her. The carriage stopped in front of a castle.

"Well this it." Frida said.

"This is it." King Emiliano said.

"This is it." A random guy said.

But when the couple walked out everyone gasped and a hush fell over the crowd, a baby started to cry, looks of horror crossed Emiliano and Carmela's faces.

"Why don't you guys go ahead and I'll park the car." Zebra Donkey said akwardly as he left.

Needless to say things were not good at the moment. Poor Manny felt his stomach drop as he and his wife went to greet his in laws.

"So still think this is a good idea?" Manny whispered to Frida.

"Of course. Look, Mom and Dad look happy to see us."

"Who on earth are they?" Emiliano asked.

"I think that's our little girl." Carmela said.

"That's not little, that's a really big problem. Wasn't she supposed to kiss Prince Django and break the spell."

"Well he's no Prince but they do look-"

"Happy now?" Manny said. "We came, we saw them. Now let's go before they light the torches."

"They're my parents!"

"Hello! They locked you in a tower."

"Manny we've been through this! That was for my own-"

"Good! Now here's our chance! Let's go back inside and pretend we're not home." Emiliano said.

"Emiliano! We have to be-" Carmela said.

"Quick! Let's run!" Manny said.

"Manny! Stop it!"

They looked at each other awkwardly. Finally Frida smiled.

"Mom, Dad." She said hugging them. "I'd like you to meet my husband Manny."

"Well...uh...it's easy to see where Frida get's her good looks from." Manny said sweating.

"Thank you." Carmela said. "Frida, it's so good to see you after so many years. You've grown a lot. "

"And changed too." Emiliano growled.

"But in a good way." Carmela said. "Now let's get ready for dinner."

Later the four of them sat down to dinner. Emiliano kept giving Manny dirty looks which in response made him sweat and have a difficult time breathing. Nobody said a word and it was very quiet for a long time until Frida broke the silence by burping out loud.

"Excuse me."

"Better out than in, I always say." Manny said.

They both giggled but Emiliano and Carmela didn't say anything.

"What do you mean I'm not on the list?" A voice said. "Don't tell me you don't know who I am."

Zebra Donkey came into the room.

"Hey! What's happening everybody?"

He sat down next to Emiliano.

"No! No! Bad creature! Bad! Down!" Emiliano said.

"Excuse me? I am not a pet!"

"Dad. It's alright he's with us. He helped rescue me." Frida said.

"Yep that's me."

"Oh boy." Manny groaned face palming.

"So Frida, tell us about where you live?" Carmela asked. "It must be wonderful."

"Or horrifying." Emiliano mumbled which resulted in Carmela kicking his leg under the table. "Ow!"

"Well, Manny owns his own land. Don't you honey?" Frida said.

"Yeah, nice place." Manny said.

"The swamp? Oh that place stinks!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Oh a swamp. How original." Emiliano said.

"Well I suppose that will be a fine place to raise the children." Carmela said.

Emiliano swallowed too much of his drink while Manny choked on his spoon. They both coughed and hacked.

"It's a bit early to be thinking about that, isn't it?" Manny said.

"Indeed I just started eating." Emiliano said.

"Emiliano!" Carmela scolded.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Manny said.

"Dad! It's great okay?" Frida said trying to keep things cool.

"Well for his type-" Emiliano continued.

"My type?" Manny interrupted getting angry.

"Your species I mean. Frankly I'm surprised you're still around. After all your kind is extinct isn't it?"

"Emiliano." Carmela warned.

"I'm just making an observation dear. I mean I never really thought hybrids were still around."

"Well I wouldn't exactly say extinct." Manny said trying to control his temper. "But if my kind was extinct that would be the fault of certain judgemental, ignorant humans."

"Are you accusing me of being judgemental and ignorant?"

"Oh no. Not at all. Why? Are you?"

"Dinner is served!" The chef announced as dishes were served at the table however tension was beginning to rise.

"Well, let's not just sit here with our tummies rumbling." Carmela said. "Everybody dig in."

"Don't mind if I do Carmela." Zebra Donkey said chowing down.

"So I suppose any grandchildren I could expect from you would be-" Emiliano said.

"Cat hybrids, yes." Manny said.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. Right Emiliano?" Carmela said.

"No, no, of course not. That is assuming you don't eat your own young."

"Dad!" Frida cried angrily.

"No we prefer the ones that have been locked in a tower!"

"Manny! Please."

"I only did that because I love her."

"Oh aye, daycare? Or dragon guarded castle?"

"You wouldn't understand! You're not her father! You don't know what I had to deal with!"

"Oh yeah? What about what she had to deal with?"

"I did it out of love!"

"You have a funny way of showing love."

"I could say the same for you. How do I know you're not secretly planning to eat my daughter?"

"Emiliano!" Carmela scolded.

"Dad stop it!" Frida pleaded.

"Thems fighting words old man! You wanna go?" Manny growled.

"Manny don't start." Frida said.

"Can't you see what he's like Frida?" Emiliano cried. "How could you marry such a beast?"

"Beast? That's it! I'm bringing out the claws!" Manny got up from his chair.

"No Manny!" Frida said trying to restrain him.

"Someone get me my sword! I'll behead this creature!" Emiliano shouted.

"Emiliano! Don't you dare." Carmela said doing the same as her daughter.

"You wanna see a beast! I'll show you a beast!" Manny snarled.

"I'll make a pelt from your hide!" Emiliano threatened.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Frida screamed so loud that when she was done everything and everyone became silent. She then left the dinning room in a huff and went into her old bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida sighed as she walked around in her old bedroom. This whole thing had gone horribly wrong. Her father and her husband were now at each other's throats and would probably never get along. What else could go wrong? She went over to the balcony and started to cry. Then out of no where a skeleton like woman appeared.

"Oh my dear! Oh look at you...you're all grown up." She said surprised.

"Um...who are you?" Frida asked.

"Oh, sweet pea. I'm Sartana, I'm your fairy godmother."

"My what?"

"Now don't worry, I'm here to make it all better."

"Excuse me? I have a fairy godmother?"

"Of course you do. Every princess does, don't you read the stories?"

"Well yeah but I just never thought I had one and pardon me for saying but you don't look like the typical fairy godmother."

"So I'm a little older than the rest of them."

"Try a lot older." Frida mumbled. "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to find you a prince and give you a happily ever after."

"Oh no. That won't be necessary. But thank you."

"You don't want my help? Why?"

(Knock-knock)

"Frida? Frida?"

Manny and Zebra Donkey came into the room.

"Who's the bony broad?" Manny asked Frida when he saw Sartana.

"Manny this is my fairy godmother."

"Who's this?" Sartana asked.

"Sartana I'd like you to meet my husband Manny." Frida answered.

"Your husband? What? What did you say? When did this happen?" Sartana asked.

"Manny is the one who rescued me."

"But that can't be right."

"Oh great! More relatives!" Manny groaned.

"She's just trying to help." Frida said.

"Help what? Cause more trouble?"

"I'm sorry." Frida said to Sartana.

"No, that's all right. I need to go anyway." Sartana pulled out a card. "But remember dear if you ever need me, happiness is just a teardrop away."

Manny took the card from her hand.

"Thanks. But we're perfectly happy."

"So I see." She flew into a flying car and turned to the driver. "Let's go Kyle!"

And the car vanished.

"Real nice Manny."

"What? I told you coming here was a bad idea."

"You could've at least tried to get along with my father."

"Hey, I tried to be nice but he pushed me too far."

"I know but you were no better!"

"So it's all my fault?"

"No but you did play a part in this. Look I will talk to my father but you need try harder to get along with him."

"Why? He's not gonna give me his blessing so what's the point!"

"You're unbelievable! And you're acting like a child! Don't you care about what I want?"

"Yes but this is just too much! Face facts they're not gonna like me or give me their blessing! And weather your parents like it or not, I'm not human and that's not about to change."

"I've made changes for you Manny, think about that."

She walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"That's real smooth Manny." Zebra Donkey said.

He walked over to the door with the intention of going after her when he heard her crying from the other side. He sighed and slumped to the floor. He had really messed up this time. Not too far was the royal bedroom where Emiliano had heard the whole fight.

"I knew this would happen." He said.

"You should. You started it." Carmela said.

"I can hardly believe that, Carmela. He's the animal! Not me!"

"I think, Emiliano. You're taking this a little too personally. This is Frida's choice."

"But she was supposed to choose the prince we picked out for her. I mean you expect me to give my blessing to this thing!"

"Frida does, and she'll never forgive you, if you don't. I don't want to lose our daughter again Emiliano. I'll never forgive myself for sending her to that tower all those years ago."

"Hey we both agreed that it was for her own good."

"But was it really good for her Emiliano? To be alone for all those years? With no contact with anyone? It was a miracle that she was rescued."

"Yes by a savage beast! What could she possibly see in him?"

"Emiliano you act as if love is totally predictable. Don't you remember when we were young and in love? We used to walk by the lily pond and they were in bloom."

"Our first kiss." He sighed remembering their time together that first time. "But it's not the same! I don't think you realize that our daughter has married a monster!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama king!"

"Fine, pretend there's nothing wrong. I don't know how this could get any worse."

At that moment Sartana's car appeared outside on the balcony. Emiliano could see it but Carmela couldn't.

"Hello, Emiliano." She said.

"Ahhh!" He shouted startled.

"What happened?" Carmela asked.

"Nothing dear, I just need some air." He went outside on the balcony, closed the door, and faced the flying car.

"You better get in. We need to talk." Sartana said.

"Actually Sartana I should be going to bed. I've already taken my pills and they make me drowsy."

But her very large henchmen didn't agree.

"So let's make this a quick visit."

He got in the car and it took them on a little trip

"So what's new?" He asked.

"You remember my grandson, Prince Django?" Sartana said pointing to the handsome, skeleton young man sitting next to her.

"Django is that you? My gosh! It's been years. When did you get back?"

"Oh, about five minutes ago actually...After I endured blistering winds, scorching deserts-"

"No, no. Nana can handle this. He endures blistering winds, scorching deserts, he climbs to the highest room in the tallest tower! And what does he find? Some gender confused man telling him that his princess is already married!"

"It wasn't my fault! He didn't get there in time!" Emiliano said.

"Stop the car!" She screamed. "Emiliano. You've forced me to do something I really don't want to do!"

"Where are we?" He gasped.

"Welcome to Friar Fat Boy. May I take your order?" A waitress said.

"My diet is ruined! I hope your happy!" Sartana ordered her and her grandson their unhealthy meal and the car continued on flying.

"So answer me this old man." Django said. "How could you allow my princess to marry that beast?"

"Well in my defense I didn't really find out til after the wedding."

"And yet you're not doing anything to break them up are you?"

"No but-"

"Do you prefer her to be married to that thing instead of me?"

"No of course not!"

"We made a deal, Emiliano." Sartana said. "And I assume you don't want me to go back on my part."

"No." He sighed.

"So Frida and Django will be together. Believe me it's what best."

"But what am I supposed to do? You know my daughter's always been head strong and she seems to really love this creature."

"Don't be foolish! She doesn't love him! She only married him because she felt that she had to. All her life she was raised to believe that she had to marry the one who saved her."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely. No beautiful princess could ever truly love a hideous creature. You of all people should know that."

Emiliano gulped as he was reminded of his past. Then he was tossed out the car and was left with how to do away with Manny.


	4. Chapter 4

Emiliano walked into the dark forest and went into a pub. It was filled with criminals and villains. He approached the bar where a female frog was having a drink.

"Excuse me." She said. "Do I know you?"

"No, you must mistaking me for someone else." He said. "Uh excuse me...I'm looking for the bad girls."

Then three girls turned around to face him. One had long red hair, the second had an eye patch, and the third had a chainsaw.

"Ah, there you are."

"What do you want buddy?" Said the one with the eye patch.

"Right, you see I need someone taken care of."

"Who's the guy?" Said the one with a chainsaw.

"Well, he's not a guy per se. Um...he's a hybrid."

The crowd gasped and froze in shock.

"Hey buddy, let me clue you in." Said the red haired one. "There's only one fella who can handle a job like that and frankly...he don't like to be disturbed."

"Where could I find him?"

This person was a local bounty hunter, his job was to hunt down and kill monsters and other horrifying creatures. Also it was a known fact that he charged huge amounts of money for his services.

(Knock-knock)

"Hello?" Emiliano said entering a room.

"Who dares enter my room?" A voice in the darkness said.

"Sorry! I hope I'm not interrupting. But I'm told that you're the one to talk about a hybrid problem."

"You are told correct. But for this I charge a great deal of money."

"Would...this be enough?"

He tossed him a bag of a gold coins.

"You have engaged my valuable services, your majesty. Just tell me where I can find this hybrid?"

That night Manny couldn't sleep, he felt guilty and ashamed for how he acted toward Frida and her family. He just laid awake in bed thinking and regretting everything he had done. He looked over at his wife who was sound asleep. She was the best thing that had ever happened to her, before she came into his life he had been alone and sad for so long. He couldn't bear it if he lost her. To calm his thoughts down he got out of bed and looked around her room. He noticed a shelf which was filled with different books. Most of them story books, fairy tales that told of beautiful princesses and handsome princes living happily ever after. He hated those stories because they were a cruel reminder that he was a monster that Frida should gave married him. As he skimmed the shelf, reading the titles he saw that one of them was titled Frida's Diary.

"I really shouldn't." He thought. But his curiosity got the better of him so he grabbed the diary and started reading it.

"Dear Diary,

Princess Carmen is having a slumber party, but Dad won't let me go. He never let's me out after sunset. He says it's because after sunset I turn intoa monster and if anyone else knew they'd be afraid of me."

He flipped another page.

"Dad says I'm going away for awhile, he says that if I stay here an angry mob will come and kill me. Why? I've never hurt anybody."

He flipped the next page.

"Mom and Dad say that they don't want me to go but it's the only way they can protect me. So I guess blame them."

He flipped another page.

"Mom says that when I'm old enough my handsome Prince Django will rescue me from my tower and bring me back to my family and we'll all live happily ever after."

"What?" Manny said. "There's that Prince Django guy again, who is he?"

He flipped the page.

"Mrs. Frida Django."

He flipped again.

"Mrs. Frida Django"

And again.

"Mrs. Frida Django."

It was on every page. Manny thought he would have a heart attack. Was this guy? This Prince Django, was he supposed to be the one to rescue Frida from the tower? Was Frida supposed to marry him? Was he her true love? Oh God what if this whole thing was a mistake? What if he was never met to rescue Frida, break her curse, and marry her?

(Knock-knock)

Manny was so startled that he dropped the diary. He opened the door and saw Emiliano standing there.

"Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting." He said.

"No, no I was just reading a, uh...a scary book."

"I was hoping you'd let me apologize for my despicable behavior earlier."

"Okay..."

"I don't know what came over me. Do you suppose we could pretend it never happened and start over."

"Look your majesty, we both acted like wild animals." Manny said. "Maybe we just need some time to get to know each other."

"Excellent idea! I was actually hoping you might join me for a morning hunt. I know it would mean the world to Frida. Shall we say, by the old oak?"

"Alright."

"Great. Wonderful. Well then goodnight."

"Wait um...Quick question."

"Yes?"

"Just our of harmless curiousity...Heh...Heh...Who's Prince Django?"

Emiliano froze. Oh God did he know about the plan? How did he figure out?

"Why...Why do you want to know that?"

"Well that messenger guy you sent to my house mentioned a Prince Django."

"Oh..." Emiliano sighed in relief. "Sorry about that, a little mix up. You see he was a local prince who Carmela and I had arranged to rescue Frida and marry her."

"Oh so if I had never saved her ge would of."

"Correct." .

"Oh...Hang on if you don't mind me asking how long ago was that?"

"We arranged when she was twelve, the very moment she had to be sent away."

"And how old was he?"

"About fifteen or sixteen."

"And did he know?"

"Yes."

"Wait a minute so if this guy was supposed to rescue her, he knew it, and he was old enough why didn't he?"

"Pardon?"

"Well I mean he's known that he was supposed to rescue her all this time but he never came. No offense that kind of makes him a lousy hero."

"Hey I'll have you know that he was a great prince and hero."

"So why didn't he rescue her sooner? Why didn't he rescue her at all?"

"Well he...He...Huh you know I don't kniw. You gave a point there. If you'll excuse me I need to do some thinking."

The two men then returned to their sleeping chambers. When Emiliano arrived he found Sartana waiting for him.

"Well did he take the bait?" She asked.

"Yes but um...Are you sure murder is the best option?"

"Emiliano please humans have been killing his kind for years, he's no different from a wild boar you hunt for banquets."

"I suppose but what will Frida think? She'll be heartbroken."

"She'll get over it remember she doesn't really love him."

"I suppose you're right."

"Of course I'm right now tell that assassin of yours to be ready."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Manny and Zebra Donkey went into the woods to meet with Frida's father for a hunting expedition. Unfortunately though neither one of them had any sense of direction.

"Face it, Zebra Donkey. We're lost!" Manny said.

"We can't be lost! We followed the king's instructions exactly." His companion said.

"Oh great! My one chance to fix things with Frida's dad and I end up lost in the woods with you!"

"Don't get huffy! I'm only trying to help."

"I know but you don't understand Zebra Donkey, I need to make this work otherwise I might lose Frida."

"What are you talking about? You'll never lose her."

"Don't be so sure. You know she was supposed to marry somebody else."

"Yeah Lord Sergio."

"No not him some other guy. A prince."

"Really? Well who cares she chose didn't she?"

"Yes."

"So you've got nothing to worry about."

"I guess."

Suddenly they heard a twing snap. They turned around and but saw nothing so they continued on. Then they heard it again.

"Is someone there?" Manny asked. "Emiliano?"

Suddenly out of no where a man in boots with a sword jumped down from the trees.

"Ha-Ha! Fear me, if you dare!" He said pointing his sword.

"Um who are you supposed to be?" Manny said.

"Look out, Manny! He got a piece!" Zebra Donkey said scared.

"So?"

In a flash the man jumped on Manny and started punching him in the face, kicking him in the gutt, and poking him with his sword.

"Ow! Ow! Oh God!" Manny cried.

"Hang on Manny! I'm coming!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Get him off!"

"Hold still!" Zebra Donkey tried to kick the man with his hooves but he couldn't get a good aim and he accidentally kicked Manny where sun don't shine.

"Owwwwwww!" Manny fell to the ground in pain.

"Now, ye tigre, pray for mercy from T.J...in boots." He said raising his sword. "Number one bounty hunter, monster slayer, swordsman, and lover of beautiful women."

"I'll kill that guy!" Manny said. He roared then tackled T.J and knocked his sword away. T.J quickly realized how strong and powerful this hybrid was. Without his sword T.J didn't stand a chance.

"Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! You win! I surrender! Uncle! Uncle!" T.J cried as Manny twisted his foot.

Manny released his foot and grabbed him by his jacket.

"What should we do with him?"

"Well I heard him say he was a ladies man so I say we take the sword and neuter him right here! Give him the Bob Barker treatment!" Zebra Donkey suggested.

"Oh no! Por favor! Anything but that! Please! I implore you!" T.J begged. "It was nothing personal, Señor. I was doing it only for my family! My mother, she is sick. And my father lives off the garbage! The king offered me much in gold and I have a litter of brothers..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Frida's father paid you to do this?" Manny said.

"The rich king? Si!" T.J answered.

"Well so much for Dad's royal blessing." Manny sighed.

"Oh come on, Manny it's not that bad. Almost everybody wants to kill you." Zebra Donkey said.

"Gee thanks." He said sarcastically. "Maybe Frida would be better off if I were some sort of Prince."

"Si, that's what the king said." T.J said.

Zebra Donkey glared at him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Manny, Frida knows you'd do anything for her." Zebra Donkey said.

"Well it's not like I wouldn't change if I could. I just wish I could make her happy." Then Manny thought of something. "Hold the phone.."

He pulled out the card Sartana had.

"Happiness, a tear drop away...Zebra Donkey think of the saddest thing that has ever happened to you."

"Aw man! Where do I begin? First there was the time some guy tried to sell me for some magic beans. And then this fool had a party where I was a server then they all got drunk and staring beating me with a stick, going piñata! What is a piñata any way?"

"No! I need you to cry."

"Cry? How am I supposed to cry- Ahhhhhhhh!"

T.J stepped on Zebra Donkey's foot so hard that he shed a tear.

"You son of a..."

Manny caught the tear with the card and an image of Sartana appeared.

"What! Is it on? This is Sartana, I'm a little busy right now but if you just come by my cottage I will gladly assist you. Have a happy ever after."

"Well, looks like we're going on a trip." Manny said.

"Stop! I have misjudged you, hybrid creature. Please let me join you." T.J said.

"I'm sorry, but the position of annoying best friend has already been taken." Zebra Donkey said.

"Why should we let you tag along?" Manny asked. "You did try to kill me."

"Yes and despite that you spared me so I am in debt to you."

"Is that right?"

"Believe me I know exactly what you're going through. I lost the love of my life to a prince because I could not give her what she wanted I'd hate to see any man or beast go through that same loss."

"Alright you can come."

"Thank you."

"Are you sure Manny?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"He could be useful."

"Fine but I'm in incharge of travel music."

"Travel music? Please! No! Your mouth is annoying enough, your singing is probably worse." T.J said.

"Ha! I like this guy!" Manny said.

"Hmmph! Everybody's a critic." Zebra Donkey groaned.

Meabwhile back at the castle Frida woke up to find her husband gone.

"Manny?"

She got out of bed and began looking for him. She didn't find him but she did find her diary on the floor. She picked it up and looked at the page had been left marked.

"Mrs. Frida Djangi, oh no!" She gasped realizing what probably happened.

While upset that her husband had read her diary she was mortified that he had found out about her intended fiance. She quickly got dressed and began to search for him. Outside her parents were preparing for the ball.

"Emiliano, what do you think of this color?" Carmela asked.

"Um...yes, yes fine." He said not paying attention to anything that was happening. He was racked with nervousness and guilt over weather or not T.J had successfully killed Manny.

"Try to at least pretend you're interested in your daughter's wedding ball." Carmela said.

"Right dear."

"Emiliano are you alright? You seem shakey, did you drink too much tea again?"

"No I'm fine."

"Mom, Dad." Frida said coming out.

"Uh...excuse me darling." Emiliano said leaving in a hurry.

"Mom. Have you seen Manny?"

"No Dear. I haven't you should ask your father. Be sure to use small words he's a bit slow this morning."

"Dad?" Frida said going to ask her father.

"Ahh! What? I didn't do anything! You can prove nothing!" Emiliano shouted in a panic.

"What?"

"Nothing Darling."

"Dad, have you seen Manny?"

"No. I haven't, maybe he just went off somewhere after your little spat."

"Oh you heard that." She said embarrassed.

"Darling the whole kingdom heard. After all it is in his nature to be...well a bit of a brute."

"Him? You know, you didn't exactly roll out the welcome wagon."

"Well, what did you expect? I mean look at what he's done to you."

"Manny loves me for who I am and I chose to stay like this Dad."

"Why?"

"Because I'm happy. I thought you would want that."

"I'm just thinking of what's best for you and maybe you should do the same."


	6. Chapter 6

"That is Sartana's cottage." T.J pointed out. "She's the largest producer of hexes and spells in the entire kingdom."

They went to the cottage, but it wasn't really cottage it was actually a factory. There was a sign that said monsters weren't welcome so they had to sneak inside and then careful slip into Sartana's spell room where she was brewing a potion.

"Excuse me." Manny said. "Sorry to barge in like this."

"What in Grimm's name are you doing here?" She said. "And how are you still alive?"

"What?"

"Nothing! Why are you here?"

"Well, it seems that Frida isn't exactly happy."

"Really? You don't say. Wanna know why?" She pulled a fairytale book off the shelf. "Have you ever read fairytales?"

"Yeah, so."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed there are no dragons, goblins, ghouls, trolls, or hybrids married to princesses in fairytales!"

"So what's your point?"

"Monsters like you don't live happily ever after."

"Says you."

"And everybody else in this world! Even the villains agree with that logic. It's just how the world works."

"Alright, look lady."

"Don't point those scissors you call hands at me!"

"I just want you to make me the husband Frida deserves." Manny sighed.

"Wait! You mean turn you into a human. You think it's that simple?" Sartana laughed. "You think I can just wave a wand and turn you handsome?"

"Why not? You do it for everyone else."

"But not monsters."

"Hey cut him some slack will ya?" T.J asked.

"And just who are you supposed to be?"

"Oh I guess you don't recognize me, I was a friend of one of your clients Andrea."

"Oh now I remember you. You're Prince Ernesto's valet who foolishly thought he had a chance at marrying Andrea when it was obvious she was to marry him."

"You two know each other?" Zebra Donkey asked.

"Briefly." T.J said.

"And while it was nice catching up I have other more important calls to make."

She then shoved them out of her room but they weren't done yet. They spotted an employee with a cart. They crept up behind the employee, T.J tackled him, Zebra Donkey knocked him out with a kick, then Manny put on his uniform and hid the others in the cart. He went into the potion room.

"Okay guys the coast is clear. " Manny said.

"Man! You stink!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Well, you don't exactly smell like a basket of roses." T.J said.

"Okay, now one of these has got to help." Manny said. "T.J you think you can get one of them."

"No Promblema, boss. In my youth I was the great cat burglar of Santiago de Compostela. "

T.J climbed up the shelf and starting searching through potions.

"This is a bad idea." Zebra Donkey said.

"Zebra Donkey, keep watch." Manny said. "What do you see?"

"Toad stool softener?" T.J suggested.

"No."

"Elfa Seltzer?"

"Uh-uh."

"Hex Lax?"

"No! Try handsome."

Marcus continued searching through the shelves.

"Sorry, no handsome."

Then he spotted a bottle of blue liquid.

"Hey! How about Happily Ever After?"

"Well, what does it do?"

"It says beauty divine."

"Uh guys?" Zebra Donkey said.

Some of the employees were coming.

"That'll have to do, we've got company." Manny said.

T.J broke the glass case and grabbed the bottle. The three of them ran out of the potion room while being chased. Sartanas employees chased them all around the factory. Then Manny tipped over a large cauldron of potion which turned all her employees into animals.

"So long suckers." T.J said as they left.

"I don't care who's fault it is just clean it up. And somebody get me something deep fried and dipped in chocolate." Sartana said.

"Nana!" Django said entering the factory.

"Django! Sweetheart! Now is not a good time."

"Whoa! What happened here?"

"The hybrid! That's what! Apparently he and that assassin Emiliano hired are now buddies."

"Well we don't neex him! I can kill him! Where is he Nana?" He said pulling out his sword.

"Put it away junior you're gonna be king. We're just gonna have to come up with something smarter."

"Like what?"

"Uh Sartana." Said one of the workers who had been changed into a pigeon. "All potions are accounted for, except one."

"What?" She scanned the list and when she saw what potion was missing an idea came into her head.

"Happily Ever After Potion." Manny read. "For you and your true love, if one of you drinks this then you'll both be fine. I guess this means it will work on Frida too."

"Hey man! This don't feel right." Zebra Donkey said. "My senses are tingling. So drop the jug of voodoo and let's get out of here!"

"It says beauty divine. How bad can it be?" Manny sniffed some of it and sneezed it on a mushroom.

"See you're allergic to that stuff."

"Boss, just in case there is something wrong allow me to take the first sip." T.J said. "It would be an honor to lay my life on the line for you."

"Oh no, no, no. If anyone is gonna lay their life on the line it's me." Zebra Donkey said. "Now give me that bottle!"

Zebra Donkey grabbed the bottle and started to drink it.

"Hmm...taste funny."

"How do you feel?" Manny asked.

"I don't feel any different. Do I look any different?"

"You still look like a mixed ass to me." T.J said.

"Maybe it doesn't work on you." Manny said taking the bottle. "Well, here's to us Frida."

"Manny? You drink that and there's no going back." Zebra Donkey warned.

"I know."

"But you love being a hybrid."

"I know. But I love Frida more.

With that he brought the bottle to his mouth and drank every last drop. But nothing happened.

"Well, maybe it's a dud." Zebra Donkey said.

"Or maybe Frida and I were never meant to be." Manny sighed.

"Don't feel bad boss maybe it's best to stay the way you are." T.J said.

Then just like that it started to rain. The boys left to find shelter unaware that right after they left the mushroom Manny had sneezed on turned into a rose. They found shelter in a shack some where. Manny looked out the window, the rain was pouring down. He missed Frida so much.

"Oh Manny, don't worry things just look bad because it's dark and rainy and Frida's father hired a sleezy hitman to wack you." Zebra Donkey said.

"Hey!" T.J said.

"Oh...Oh no..Oh..."

"Zebra Donkey? What's wrong?" Manny said.

The little mixed animal could hardly stand up.

"I'm coming Elizabeth!" He said as he fell to the floor.

"Zebra Donkey? Are you...alright?" Manny started to feel dizzy.

"Hey boss, let's shave him." T.J said.

"I...I feel funny." Then he passed out right next to his pet.

Back at the castle Frida was worried about Manny. She now regretted bringing Manny here. She should've known that it would be hard for the people here to accept him.

"Darling, we missed you at dinner." Emiliano said.

"Dad. I've been thinking about what you said and it was stupid to bring Manny here." Frida said. "I'm gonna find him and then we're gonna go home."

"Frida! You can't go out in this weather."

Frida headed for the door. Then she started feel dizzy and she fainted.

"Frida!" Carmela gasped.

They took her upstairs and put her to bed. Soon after Manny, Frida, and Zebra Donkey began to change. Blue dust surrounded them and in a flash the potion transformed them.


	7. Chapter 7

When Manny woke up the next morning he saw three women smiling at him and giggling which he found strange. Normally women screamed and ran away when they saw him but he was more concerned with the headache he had woken up with.

"Oh my head!" Manny groaned.

"Good morning." One of the women said.

"We brought you some water." Said another.

"Thanks." Manny stood up and reached for the bucket. Then he noticed his claws were gone and that he had normal hands. "Huh?"

He took the bucket from her and looked at his reflection in the water. When he looked in to it he saw a a young man with dark brown hair, normal teeth, a button nose, and brown eyes looking back at him. The only thing that hadn't changed was the scar over his eye. He was so startled by his new look that he dropped the bucket.

"Oh my God! I'm...I'm."

"Gorgeous." Said one woman.

"I'll say."

"I wanna rub his shoulders."

"Have you ladies seen my pet. He's a Zebra Donkey?"

"Who you calling a Zebra Donkey?" Manny looked over and saw that Zebra Donkey had changed too. He had changed into a horse.

"Zebra Donkey? You're a-"

"A stallion baby! Look at me. I can whinny, I can gallop, I can trot. That's some quality potion. What's in that stuff?"

"Oh don't drink it boss, it's very bad." T.J mocked. He picked up the bottle. "Señor? It says here to make it permanent you and your true love must agree to stay like this before midnight."

"Midnight? Why is it always midnight?" Manny asked.

"I'll be your true love." Said a woman.

"No I will."

"I'll be true enough."

"Uh sorry ladies. But I'm married."

"Awww!" They said.

"And take it from me boss, you are going to have one satisfied princess." T.J said.

"Let's face it you are a lot easier on the eyes, but inside you're still the mean, grouchy, rude, tiger hybrid monster you've always been." Zebra Donkey said.

"And you're still the same annoying mixed breed animal." Manny groaned. He then took a look at himself. "Well, look out princess. Here comes the new me."

Then his pants fell down.

"First things first." Zebra Donkey said. "We need to get you out of those clothes."

"Why? What's wrong with them?"

"Well they don't exactly fit your new human body."

"Hmm good point but where I am going to get new clothes? We don't have any money."

They spotted a carriage going by giving T.J an idea. He told the guys his plan and they set it into motion. Zebra Donkey ran in front of carriage and pretended to be hurt.

"Driver stop!" The man riding in the carriage said. When carriage stopped he got out to find Zebra Donkey lying in fake pain and agony.

"Oh God! Help me please! I'm blind! Tell me the truth will I ever play the violin again?" Zebra Donkey groaned.

"Oh you poor creature! Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Well, there is one thing."

Then T.J jumped up with his sword which he pointed at him.

"Take off the powdered wing and step away from your drawers!" He said.

The man did as he was told and gave his clothes to Manny but his clothes didn't fit Manny very well.

"Father? Is everything all right, father?" A young wearing a better fit of clothes came out of the carriage.

They stripped him down to his underwear just as they had done to his father and Manny put on his clothes. They fit him perfectly.

"Thank you, gentlemen! Someday I will repay you. Unless, off course I can't find you or I forget." Manny said.

He then hopped on to Zebra Donkey's back with T.J and they rode him back to the kingdom. When they got there all the girls swooned over Manny and the boys gave him looks that said. "Why can't I be handsome like you?" They didn't recognize him as a hybrid at all. Manny had to admit being human did have it's perks one of which is that people don't try to kill him as soon as they saw.

He rode toward the castle, approached the door, and spoke to the guard.

"Tell Princess Frida that her husband Sir Manny is here to see her." He said.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Frida woke up and went to the bathroom to wash her face. But when she looked in the mirror she was shocked to see that she was human again.

"What the? Ahhh!" She screamed in terror.

"Frida!" Manny called when he heard her scream.

"Manny?" Frida ran downstairs while Manny went up. Both not seeing the other going by. Manny went into a room where he thought Frida was in but she wasn't. However Sartana was.

"Hello handsome." She said.

"Manny!" Frida ran outside to search for her husband but instead all she found was some guy on a horse.

"Princess!" The horse said in Zebra Donkey's voice.

"Zebra Donkey?"

"Wow! That potion worked on you, too."

"Potion?"

"Manny and I took some potion and well... Now we're sexy!"

She looked over at T.J.

"Manny?"

"For you, baby...I could be." T.J said flirtatiously.

"Yeah, you wish!" Django said.

"Django, where is Manny?"

"He went inside looking for you."

Manny saw Frida go back inside.

"Frida! Frida!" He called.

But Sartana locked the door.

"Leaving so soon? Don't you want to see your wife?" She said.

Frida looked for Manny but found Django instead.

"Frida?" He said.

"Manny?"

"Yes it's me."

"What happened to your voice?"

"It changed. Along with most of me but my feelings haven't changed."

Emiliano and Carmela walked up to them.

"Django?" Emiliano said.

"Who? I guess you don't recognize me now? Heh heh. Anyway Dad I was hopping you would approve of my new look." Django said.

"Um...who are you?" Carmela asked.

"It's me! Manny. I hope that this new look can give us a better life."

"Frida! Frida!" Manny called.

"I don't think she can hear you." Sartana said. "Haven't you messed up her life enough?"

"I just wanted to make her happy." Manny sighed.

"And now she can be. She's finally found the prince of her dreams. You two don't belong together, she's a princess and you're a monster."

"But I love her."

"Then let her be happy."

Manny was heartbroken, he left the castle with Zebra Donkey and T.J following.


	8. Chapter 8

The three of them went to a local bar where Manny went to drink his sorrows away.

"It was all just a stupid mistake." Manny said. "I never should've rescued her from that tower."

"I hate Mondays." T.J said.

"I can't believe you'd walk away from the best thing that's ever happened to you." Zebra Donkey said.

"What choice do I have? She loves that pretty boy."

"Come on. Is he really that good-looking?" Zebra Donkey said.

"Are you kidding?" One of the bad girls said. "He's gorgeous. His face looks as if it was carved by angels."

"Wow! He sounds dreamy." T.J said.

"You know...shockingly, this isn't making me feel better." Manny said.

"I don't understand you love Frida." Zebra Donkey said.

"I know and that's why I have to let her go."

"I know you how you feel man." T.J said. "The love of my life left me for a prince too."

"Really?"

"Yeah her name was Andrea. You know her story, she was the scullery maid with the three abusive stepsister's, a.k.a the ugly broads who are serving us now. Anyway back then I was just the servant of Prince Ernesto but she and I were madly in love and we were going to get married but then suddenly she decided that she wanted to marry Prince Enesto who she met at the ball instead of me. What a drag."

"That's because all princesses want princes, it's a fact of life and there's no changing it." Manny sighed.

"I don't know man. This isn't like Frida." Zebra Donkey said. "I smell a rat!"

"Face reailty Zebra Donkey! He's a prince and I'm a freak."

"Manny! Think about it! Your kiss wouldn't have broken her curse unless she truly loved you! Something is not right here!"

"Maybe she just fell out of love with me and-"

But then he noticed Emiliano going into a dark room with Sartana. What were they doing here? Curious he and the other two stood near the window and listened in on their conversation.

"Oh hello again." Emiliano said nervously.

"You'd better have a good reason for dragging us down here." Sartana said.

"Well, I'm afraid Frida isn't warming up to Prince Django."

"FYI not my fault!" Django said.

"No! Of course not darling." Sartana said.

"I don't know what's wrong with that girl! I mean I've tried everything and she still won't even kiss me! Does she honestly prefer that dreadful creature over me?!"

"It would seem that she's one of those princesses who only care about inner beauty just like her mother. Emiliano I told you not to let Carmela have too much of influence on her."

"Actually I found my wife to be a great influence on my daughter." Emiliano said getting upset. "She was probably a better influence than I was."

"What exactly are you saying?" Sartana asked.

"Perhaps it's best if we just call the whole thing off?"

"What!" They both said.

"You mean you actually like the idea of your daughter being married to a monster?" Sartana asked.

"I don't know but I'm starting to doubt if maybe your grandson was the best choice in the first place."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Django asked.

"Why didn't you rescue my daughter sooner? You had known that she was in that tower since you were a teenager but you waited for so long? Why?"

"Frida was not of marriagable age yet." Sartana said. "And besides we had to make sure that other potential suitors were eliminated."

"Eliminated? What does that mean?"

"Nothing you need to worry your royal head about. All that matters is I had to make sure that Django would be the one to save her by any means necessary."

"You killed them didn't you?"

"Technically the dragon did but I put her there so...I guess in a way I did."

"You're crazy!"

"I was only trying to give Frida the perfect happy ending."

"But she doesn't love him. I'm not even sure she likes him and you can't force someone to fall in love."

"I beg to differ I do it all the time." Sartana chuckled as she pulled a red bottle. "Have Frida drink this and she'll fall in love with the first man she kisses."

"What? No!" Emiliano said.

"What did you say?"

"No! I can't! I won't do it!"

"Oh yes you will. If you remember, I helped you with your happily ever after. And I can take it away just as easily. Is that what you want?"

Emiliano gulped.

"No."

"Good. I knew you'd see reason."

"You're twisted."

"Get over Emiliano it's all partvof the story. Now I have to get Django ready for the ball tonight."

"Thank you mother."

"Mother?" Zebra Donkey gasped.

They turned to the window. Manny, Zebra Donkey, and T.J took off running.

"Stop them! Their thieves!" Sartana cried alerting some guards.


	9. Chapter 9

That night the wedding ball began to take place. The castle was surrounded by carriages, the whole thing was being broadcasted.

"Anyone who is anyone has gathered here to honor the marriage of Sir Manny and Princess Frida." The reporter. "Here we have Princess Titania and the seven dwarves and Prince Ernesto and his fiance Lady Andrea, and- oh! Who is this! Who this! No seriously who is this?"

Her question was answered when Sartana stepped out of her carriage and the crowd cheered for her. Everyone in the kingdom believed that she was the reason fairy tales had happy endings. Little did they know that there was more to her then what they thought.

Meanwhile somewhere else Davi, the Cactus kid, El Oso, and Señor Chapi and the others were watching the ball on the magic mirror.

"I hate these ball shows." Señor Chapi said. "Flip over to wheel of torture."

"I'm not flipping anywhere sir until I see Manny and Frida." Davi said.

"Tonight on knights!" The show said.

"Now here's a good show." Chapi said.

"We got two boys amd a horse heading east into the forest. Requesting back up." An image of Manny and T.J riding Zebra Donkey appeared. The knights tackled the boys and horse then pinned them to the ground.

"Why you grabbing me?" Zebra Donkey said. "Police brutality! Police brutality!"

"Let me go!" Manny said. "I have to talk to Princess Frida! She's in danger!"

"You capitalist pig dogs!" T.J said as he punched one of them.

They pinned him against a wall then went through his pockets.

"I found illegal fireworks." The knight said.

"Uh...That's not mine." T.J said.

The boys were handcuffed and tossed into a police carriage.

"Find Princess Frida!" Manny said trying to break free. "I'm her husband, Manny!"

"Quick! Rewind it!" Chapi said.

They rewinded it.

"I'm her husband Manny!"

The group of mythical creatures stared at the mirror image in disbelief.

"Holy crap, man!" El Oso said.

Back at the castle Emiliano prepared tea and slipped the love potion into Frida's cup. He didn't feel good about this, in fact he wasn't even sure if this was the right thing but he couldn't go against Sartana.

"Darling?" He found her in her bedroom looking out from the balcony. "How about a nice cup of tea before the ball."

"I'm not going." She sighed.

"But the whole kingdom has come to celebrate your marriage."

"There's just one problem. That's not my husband."

"Who? Manny? What's wrong with him?"

"He's not acting like himself."

"Yes, he's different. But people change for the ones they love. You'd be surprised how much I changed for your mother."

"Change? He's completely lost his mind! I don't even recognize him! I swear it's like he's an entirely different person."

"Why not give him another chance. You might like this new Manny."

"But it's the old one I fell in love with, Dad. I'd give anything to have him back."

A tear fell from Frida's eye. She blamed herself for what she thought had happened to her husband. She believed that because she had pushed Manny so hard to get her family to like him that he had changed who he really was. With another sigh she reached for the cup of tea.

"Darling. That's mine. Decaf."

She grabbed the other and drank it.

"Thanks."

That was all it took for Emiliano to finally realize that his daughter truly did love Manny and that he couldn't give her the potion. He didn't care what Sartana did to him anymore, he wouldn't force her to fall in love. But now he had to figure out how to make things right.

Meanwhile at a jail cell...

"I gotta get out of here." Zebra Donkey yelled. "Let me out! I don't belong here!"

"Zebra Donkey! Get a grip!" Manny said.

"I'm must hold on, before I, too, go completely mad. " T.J said.

"Manny? Zebra Donkey?" They looked up and saw Davi, The Cactus kid, El Oso, and Señor Chapi.

"Too late!" T.J said.

"Davi! Chapi! Get us out of here!" Manny said.

"Fire in ze hole!" The Cactus kid said blowing up the ceiling.

Then they lowered Davi down by the rope but he got tangled up. So Señor Chapi flew down with the keys but his wing got caught, however he managed to land on Davi's nose.

"Quick! Tell a lie!" Manny said.

"What should I say?" Davi asked.

"Say something crazy. Like I'm wearing ladies underwear." Zebra Donkey suggested.

"I'm wearing ladies underwear."

But his nose didn't grow.

"Are you?" Manny said.

"I most certainly am not."

Then his nose grew.

"It looks like you certainly am are." Zebra Donkey said.

"Am not!"

His nose grew longer.

"What kind?" T.J asked.

"It's a thog." Chapi said.

"They're briefs." His nose grew.

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

His nose grew long enough for Chapi to unlock the boys from their chains.

"Alright guys. Now we need to get to that castle before that bone head steals my wife." Manny said.

"How? The place is guarded." T.J said.

"Not to mention you're going up against a ten foot castle made of solid concrete." Davi said.

Manny thought for a moment while looking at El Oso. Then an idea popped into his head.

"El Oso, how strong are you?"

"I don't know, man. I guess pretty strong."

"Would you say strong enough to break down a castle door?"

"Yeah, why man?"

"Because we have a ball to crash."

Back at the castle, the ball had begun. Django and Frida entered the ball room with their arms hooked together. He flashed her one of his charming grins only to have her roll her eyes in disgust.

"Are you wearing lip gloss?" She said.

"Yes. You want to taste?"

"No! What is with you?"

"What do you mean? I'm just playing the role."

"Role of what? God it's like I don't even know you anymore."

"Oh dear. This isn't going anywhere." Sartana said. She waved her wand and the music started to play. Ladies and gentlemen began to join hands and dance.

"Care to dance?" Django said.

"Since when do you dance?" Frida said.

"I took lessons."

She raised her eye brow suspiciously then reluctantly agreed.

Outside El Oso was charging toward the castle door. The guards launched cannon balls and were shooting off guns. They threw ropes and chains on him. Quickly Manny slipped inside, knocked out the guards, then lowered the draw bridge. He hitched a ride one Zebra Donkey with T.J and they raced toward the ballroom. However more guards came after them. Quickly T.J jumped off the horse.

"T.J?" Manny said.

"Go, go, your lady needs you!" T.J said. The guards came up to him. T.J got on his knees and made his eyes cute like.

"Awww!" The guards said.

"On guard!" T.J said pulling out his sword and fighting off the guards. He had successfully defeated them and was ready to join Manny and Zebra Donkey when he heard a cry of distress.

"Get your hands off of me Ernesto!"

It was Andrea, she was fighting to get out of Prince Ernesto's arms.

"Andrea what are you doing?" The prince asked her. "Why won't you kiss me?"

"Because I don't love you!"

"Don't love me? What do you mean? We're getting married."

"Married? What are you talking about? What's going on here? And where am I? The last thing I remember is waiting for T.J and then everything went black."

"Drat! Sartana's love spell wore off!"

"Love spell?"

"Love spell?!" T.J seethed as he began to understand why Andrea left him in the first place. He drew out his sword, pulled Andrea away from Ernesto, and pointed his sword at him. "Why you pompus, slimy, sneaking, girlfriend stealing smuck! On guard!"

Back in the ballroom the dance had just finished and Django was leaning over on to kiss Frida. She was about to reluctantly accept the kiss when she noticed something.

"Manny, where's your scar?" She asked.

"Scar?" Django said.

"The one over your eye."

"It...it was healed by the potion."

"No, I have a scar on my neck and it still hasn't healed."

"Uhhh."

"You're not my husband! Who are you?"

He grabbed Frida and tried to kiss her again, when doors burst open and Manny came running in.

"Stop!" He shouted. All heads turned in shock.


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey you!" Manny shouted getting off of Zebra Donkey. "Back away from my wife!"

"Manny?" Frida said recognizing his voice.

"You couldn't have just gone back to your swamp and leave well enough alone." Sartana said angrily.

"Now!"

Davi jumped on Sartana and snatched her wand.

"Give that back!" She said.

He threw the wand to the Cactus kid. Sartana flew after him and he threw it to El Oso. It went on and on until Zebra Conkey threw the wand.

"I got it!" Davi said catching it.

"She's taken the potion." Sartana cried to Django. "Kiss her now!"

Django grabbed Frida and kissed her forcefully. He practically mashed his lips against hers.

"No!" Manny cried in horror believing that he had lost his wife forever.

Everyone stood in shock and waited for Frida's reaction. Then she grabbed Django's face and head butted him unconscious.

"How dare you! I'm a married woman!"

She then went to Manny and hugged him.

"Frida?" He said.

She looked at him touched the scar on his eye.

"It's really you." She said smiling.

"Emiliano! You were supposed to give her the potion!" Sartana screamed at him.

"Well, I guess I gave her the wrong tea." Emiliano said smirking.

"No! No! This isn't right!" She screeched. "All my hard work! All those years of plsnnpla couldn't have possibly been for nothing!"

"Nana calm down." Django said after waking up to find his grandmother having a fit. "You're embarrassing me!"

"Calm down?! How can I calm down when your entire future has been destroyed! Do you have any idea what I had to do to make this happen?! I cursed the princess and killed off all her suitors so you would be king one day!"

The crowd gasped in shock when they heard her. Sartana's rage subsided when she realized what she just said and when she realized everyone was staring at her with looks of disapproval and anger.

"Uh... That's not... That's not what I meant."

"Oh is it?" T.J said coming fourth with Andrea. "Listen up everybody your oh so great fairy godmother Sartana is a fake! She's been using magic to manipulate people so she could reach a higher level of power!"

"It's true." Andrea added. "I was very much in love with this man but Prince Ernesto promised to make her a duchess if she put a love spell on me that made me want to marry him!"

"She's not a fairy godmother! She's nothing more than a wicked witch!"

The crowd gasped again glaring at her with intense rage, no one more so than Emiliano and Carmela.

"You? You cursed our daughter?!" Emiliano shouted.

"You killed off her suitors!" Carmela cried. "Why? Why curse our daughter? Why would you do such a thing?"

"So she could make sure that Frida would never fall in love with anyone else and that she would marry Django! And he could be king!" Manny said.

"Nana!" Django said grabbing her wand from Davi and tossing it to her.

"Nana?" Frida said confused.

Sartana flew up into the air filled with rage and pointed her wand at them. Manny and Frida held each other both trying to protect the other one.

"I told you monsters like you don't live happily ever after!"

She fired a blast of lightning, Manny pushed Frida out of the way. In a flash Emiliano ran toward him.

"Emiliano!" Carmela cried.

"Manny!" Frida shrieked.

"No!" Emiliano said as he jumped in front of Manny causing the blast to hit him and it bounced off his armor and hit Sartana causing her to go poof and change into a pile of ashes.

"Dad!" Frida said in heartbroken terror.

His armor was all that remained. Frida and Carmela both started to cry. Manny held Frida as she went, Carmela cradled the armor believing that it was the only thing she had left of her husband.

"Is he?" Davi asked.

"Yep!" Chapi said. "He croaked."

Then a frog came out from the armor.

"Emiliano?" Carmela said to the frog.

"Dad?" Frida asked.

"I'd hoped you'd never have to see me like this." Emiliano said.

"Man! And he gave you a hard time!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Zebra Donkey!" Manny said.

"No, no, he's right!" Emiliano said. "I'm sorry, to both of you. I only wanted what was best for Frida, but now I see she already has it. Manny, Frida, will you accept an old frog's apologizes and my blessing?"

They gave him smilessthat assured them that he was forgiven.

"Emiliano?" Carmela said.

"I'm sorry Carmela. I just wish I could be the man you deserve." The frog said pitifully. He turned to hop away only to be gently grabbed by his wife.

"You're more that man today than you ever were, warts in all." She said smiling.

Then the clock chimed.

"Boss! The Happily Ever After potion." T.J cried.

"Midnight! Frida is this what you want? To stay like this forever?" Manny said.

"What?" Frida said.

"Because if we both agree, then we can stay like this forever."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Yes."

Frida thought for a moment. All her life she had dreamed of living happily ever after with her one true love. To many people in her kingdom it meant marrying a handsome prince and becoming a queen but not for her.

"I want what any princess wants, to live happily ever after." She said. "With the tiger hybrid I married."

"I must not cry. Whatever happens you cannot make me cry." T.J said tearing up.

"Oh T.J." Andrea sighed kissing him. "You're such a romantic."

Manny and Frida kissed as the clock struck midnight and they were lifted into the air along with Zebra Donkey. Blue dust surrounded them and in a flash Manny and Frida turned back into the tiger hybrids they were before and Zebra Donkey turned back into his normal, zebra Donkey self.

"Aw man!" Zebra Donkey said.

"Hey you'll always be a noble steed to me." Manny said. He then turned to Frida and smiled. "Now where were we? Oh I think I remember."

He dipped Frida and kissed her.

"Hey! Aren't we supposed to be having a party?" T.J said.

Fireworks went off then music started playing and everyone was dancing, celebrating the marriage of the real Manny and Princess Frida. Everyone had a wonderful time, T.J was reunited with Andrea, Zebra Donkey later found out that the dragon he married had laid eggs and he was going to be a father, and Manny and Frida were given the royal blessing. So just like before they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
